


A Magical World of Beasts

by Ari_A1357



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Anxious Legosi (BEASTARS), Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Haru being Haru, Nameless OCs - Freeform, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_A1357/pseuds/Ari_A1357
Summary: A Beastars x Harry Potter crossover fanfic that explores how the Beastars characters would interact in a world of magic and enchantments. The plot may be loosely based on the events of season 1 of Beastars, but it's mostly original content.
Relationships: Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Juno/Louis (BEASTARS)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Magical World of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because of some art I found on Twitter and Reddit. Particularly @Yandi and @Dexterosaurus. Go support their stuff!

_I can't believe this!_ Frantic and heavy footsteps echoed around the grand, empty halls of the East Wing. Legosi's thin pupils stayed focused on the path in front of him as he sprinted full speed through the seemingly never-ending hallway lined with fifty-foot tall gothic windows. _How could I sleep in?! I'm such an idiot!_

The gray wolf's self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted when he turned the corner and nearly stepped on a pair of Ravenclaw mice. They squealed in alarm as Legosi did the most clumsy and ungraceful hopscotch over the tiny animals, nearly losing his balance in the process. "Watch it you big bumbly wolf!" One of the mice hollered in a high-pitched voice.

He turned to look at the mice apologetically and made a quick bow. "So sorry! Won't happen again!" He had barely spluttered out those words before he continued sprinting in the same direction. He glanced at his watch on his wrist and cursed under his breath. _I'm already ten minutes late! Why did I convince Jack to let me sleep thirty more minutes?!"_

Then, he approached a spiral staircase and heaped up against them four steps at a time. For once, he was thankful for his lean physique and long legs. Once he made it to the third floor, he was winded beyond belief, but he treaded forward to the Charms classroom just a few feet off from the staircase. As quietly as possible, he turned the doorknob and slowly creaked the wooden door open. Thankfully, the Charms professor, a star-nosed mole, had his back turned toward him as he was demonstrating some spell to the class. Legosi tiptoed across the classroom with his back hugging the far wall, being careful not to let his long tail accidentally bump into any antique vases or books. Just when he thought he had successfully made it, the professor's calm tone turned suddenly shrill as it was directed to the wolf. 

"Legosi! Did you really think a gigantic beast like yourself can get away with coming to my class fifteen minutes late?" 

A quiet round of giggles went around the room, making Legosi's ears flatten in embarrassment. He turned toward the professor and bowed his head in shame. "I sincerely apologize sir. I promise it won't happen again."

The mole sighed in tired annoyance. "It's fine. Just find yourself a partner for the group project."

 _Group project?_ Legosi groaned inwardly. He hated group projects since he was very much an introvert and preferred to do most things independently. He glanced around the room for Jack and started to walk over to his desk when he realized that his labrador friend was already paired up with Miguno, a male hyena who was also one of their dormmates. 

_Just great..._ Legosi thought to himself as he anxiously looked around for any other empty chair in the large classroom.

"Hey, wolf guy!" Legosi turned his head sharply to where the voice had come from and was surprised to see a small, white female rabbit sitting in the back row looking directly at him. She was wearing a black cloak like him, but her red and gold tie signified that she was in Gryffindor. She waved her hand over to him and gestured to the empty seat next to her. "You can be my partner if you want."

Not seeing many other choices, he nodded briskly to her and walked over to the desk. He set his bag down as he sat down, once again reminded of how large he was in this medium-sized chair. He had to fold his legs under the desk and sit with his back slouched against the back of the chair just so he could fit. He looked over at the bunny girl next to him and saw that she had the opposite problem. Even with her butt placed on the very edge of her seat, her feet only reached halfway down the legs of the chair and her arms could barely reach the top of the desk. 

"You know it's rude to stare at girls like that right?" The rabbit told him bluntly.

"Wha-?" Legosi shook his head in shock. "N-no I didn't mean to-"

The rabbit laughed lightly. "I'm just teasing you. For a big guy, you seem to get scared pretty easily. My name is Haru the dwarf rabbit, a seventh year. What's yours?"

"L-L-Legosi." He stuttered, still in shock from being called out by this tiny rabbit he just met. "Legosi the gray wolf. I'm a sixth year."

"Nice to meet you Legosi." Haru smiled up at him. "Had a rough morning?"

"Y-yeah, I stayed up pretty late last night." He said sheepishly. 

"I can see that." Haru pointed her index finger at his chest. "Your tie is on backward."

Legosi brought his snout down to see that his yellow and black tie was, in fact, put on backward. He nervously fumbled his large hands around the fabric until it was in somewhat decent shape.

Haru looked quite amused at the large wolf's difficulty. "So, are you not used to being partnered with people outside of your house?" She asked.

"No, not really. I have a couple of friends that are in Gryffindor and one in Slytherin." Legosi explained, thinking of his canine companions: Collot, Durham, and Voss. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous since I've never had a real conversation with a small herbivore before."

Haru raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Really? Well, don't get your hopes up after today. Not all small herbivores are as awesome as me." She joked. Legosi actually cracked a smile at that, an experience that was quite foreign to him, especially when he was talking to a complete stranger. 

"Miss Haru and Mr. Legosi, quiet down before I use you two as a demonstration of the Silencing Charm!" The professor admonished. 

"Yes, sir!" Both animals said in unison. The dwarf rabbit locked eyes with Legosi's and gave him a cute, playful wink. Legosi blushed immensely and tore his gaze down at the papers in front of him on the desk. His ears twitched curiously at a swaying noise coming from behind him, and when he glanced back, he realized that his own tail was wagging. _Huh, that's strange..._

Before Legosi could ponder on his canine behavior any longer, he heard some quiet whispers ten feet away from him. "Hey, isn't that the rabbit from the Gardening Club?" A male porcupine said to his partner, a female harlequin rabbit. She sneered in response, "Of course it is. That fucking slut."

The porcupine replied with a malicious smirk. "Do you think she's that desperate for dick that she'll even bang a wolf?"

The harlequin rabbit snorted. "I wouldn't put it past her. Haven't I told you how she harassed my boyfriend the other day?"

Legosi shook his head to make himself focus on his work. He didn't like eavesdropping, but sometimes his sensitive ears picked up things he didn't even realize were private conversations until it was too late. He especially hated having to listen to such horrible gossip like that. He glanced down at Haru, noticing how her small head seemed to look so far away from his own. The white rabbit bit her bottom lip in concentration and her tiny hand wrapped around her quill as she furiously noted down what the professor was saying. The snippet of the herbivores' conversation rang in Legosi's mind like persistent bells. _There's no way all that stuff they said is true...right?_


End file.
